Broken Hearts
by JXeleven
Summary: 'Is this really what you wanted' He asked, he himself flinched by his own words. He looked down at the broken woman, her eyes were just filled with pure darkness, mind clouded by hate and betrayal, eyes red from her bitter tears.


_**A/N: Something that just appeared in my head and I decided to write it down, it will be rather sad, so be warned. I don't know why I write this kind of stories, I'm namely not so fond of sad stories, but I just want to write those strong feelings and emotions. I hope you enjoy.(I'm not sure how good this is, because I write it late a night).**_

_**Warning: Main characters' death.**_

xxx

'Is this really what you wanted?' He asked, he himself flinched by his own words. He looked down at the broken woman, her eyes were just filled with pure darkness, mind clouded by hate and betrayal, eyes red from her bitter tears.

Morgana was silent, her eyes glancing at him. '... No.' That one simple word left her lips, but it was said with such anger that he felt his heart break, oh how he had wanted to help her, change who she had become. '... You're my destiny and my doom, you're Emrys.'

'Call me by my real name.' He wanted her to say his name, hear the soft voice she once had.

Her face darkened. 'You're not that man anymore, you changed, you killed. There is nothing left of that innocent boy that once walked the streets of Camelot.' How her words hit him and the most painful about it was that he knew they were right. He was a murderer, he had killed so many with his own hands.

He kneeled in front of her, in the middle of the blood covert earth, he had seen enough blood before, his hands were drowned in it. 'Yes, I can never be that boy again, I have sinned... I guess we're the same then.'

She let out a hysteric laugh. 'We're monsters... why don't you kill me already?' Her voice cold, knowing she wouldn't have long.

'I don't want to do that, but as you have said, we're both monsters, I can't let you hurt anyone else.'

'Like you have hurt them? How many families do you think you have ripped apart, killing their fathers, their husbands, their friends?' How she wanted to hurt him, her voice trying to break his mind, his heart.

'Too many...' He sighed, it was the truth.

She smiled at him, her madness showed on her face. 'What will you do when you have killed me, you will have created Albion, but is there a place for someone as powerful as you in that world? Men and women will fear you, children will cry at the sight of you... you're their greatest fear!' The last she shouted at him, her face filled of joy when she saw the pain in his eyes.

Memories filled his head, how men had flinched at his sight, women taking their children away when he would come to close, children crying when he would only look at them. He saw how the people feared him and his power, the only ones that understood were his friends, but still they didn't know his heart.

'You can't exist in this new world... nor can I, we have both lost.' She laughed and cried at the same time... maybe she finally understood what she had done, her eyes losing some of their darkness. 'Emrys, kill me! I can't live in a world where I have lost!' She grabbed his shirt, her eyes begging him, she looked so tired, she was a broken woman.

He gulped, but nodded. 'I will help you.' He told her, she let out a sigh, her face filled with pure relief.

'Follow me to the world of the death, I can see it in your eyes.' She closed her eyes. 'They're the same as mine, you want to stop, you want to rest. There is nothing more you can do for Arthur or Albion.'

He blinked at her, he could feel tears form in his eyes. He slowly reached for the dagger he had seen not far from him. This was something he wouldn't do with magic, he had to feel her flesh under his fingers. Without second thoughts he drove the metal into her heart, he heard her pain, he felt as if he drove the dagger in his own heart. A hand reached for his and he looked at her.

Her eyes shined as they had done all those years ago, she wore a warm smile, she looked as if he had cleaned her from her sins, by condemning. Her words, not more than a soft whisper, sounded through his head. 'Thank you Merlin.' She spoke his name with such tenderness, before her eyes dimmed.

He looked one last time at her, at the blood on his hands and pulled the dagger out, before he walked away. He shivered and looked at the sun, it began to set, the red sky the colour of blood, the same as the earth was drenched in. He smiled, not sure if he had seen a more beautiful sunset before, how it showed both the warm and cold sides of the world.

His eyes were set on the sun and his hands brought the metal to his heart, the tip placed against his flesh and he stopped, staring at the sun. He heard Arthur's voice, that hard and at the same time tender voice. 'Merlin!'

He pushed the metal further, he felt it reach his heart, his legs failed him and his frail body sank to the ground. Strong arms were wrapped around him, hands holding him against that familiar body. 'What have you done?' The voice was filled with fear and anger.

His eyes kept staring at the sinking sun, even when he said his last words. 'My destiny is for filled, now it's time for me to rest, once we will meet again, but now we will separate, I will leave the world of the living.' He smiled, he didn't feel the pain anymore, only warm tears dripping on his cheeks.

Finally the last of the sun sank into the earth and he felt himself drift away with it. A shout could be heard, but it wouldn't reach his mind anymore, his role in this world had ended.


End file.
